The present invention relates generally to the field of pulmonary instruments and, more particularly, to the field of devices and methods for the treatment of and prevention of pulmonary illnesses and diseases. The present invention is a breathing resistance device which may be attached to a harmonica or built into a harmonica, such as a pulmonary, harmonica to aid in treatment of certain lung and breathing conditions.
Pulmonary illnesses and diseases impact people around the world. By the time we are in our thirties, we begin losing lung capacity and by middle age, the capacity is decreased by fifty percent. It will be appreciated by those of ordinary skill in the art that such illnesses include asthma, bronchitis, emphysema, chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD), and other bronchial, sinus, and airflow obstructing diseases. Such conditions may result from smoking, occupational exposures, air pollution, genetics, autoimmune diseases, acute exacerbations, and the like. People with such impaired lung function often have tenacious secretions that they cannot cough up and that worsen their condition. Additionally, many people, especially those overweight, have become habitual shallow breathers, which deprives them of sufficient oxygen for optimum health.
People do not enjoy using standard respiratory therapy devices because they are boring and clearly medical devices.
Traditional treatments have focused oral and intravenous medications as well as nebulizer and spacer administered medications. Despite the availability of such treatments for the conditions, respiratory muscle dysfunction frequently persists and worsens in patients.
Because of the muscle dysfunction, pulmonary patients are often referred to additional treatment in the form of pulmonary rehabilitation. Inspiratory and expiratory muscle training has sometimes been used instead of or in addition to such pulmonary rehabilitation. Such inspiratory muscle training has been recommended to be performed using a pressure or resistance device for a duration and frequency of up to 15-30 minutes and as often as 5-7 days per week. However, people do not enjoy using standard respiratory therapy devices because the devices are boring and clearly medical devices reminiscent of hospitals and the like. The monotony and relative frequency associated with such treatments may result in diminished effectiveness of treatments as patients may apply the treatments less often than recommended and for shorter durations than recommended. Likewise, patients may simply discontinue the treatments, being non-compliant with recommended self-care. Therefore, there is a need in the art for an effective pulmonary rehabilitation treatment using inspiratory and expiratory muscle training that improves the negative effects of muscle dysfunction and also encourages treatment regimen retention. There is also a need in the art for an effective pulmonary rehabilitation treatment using inspiratory and expiratory muscle training that loosens tenacious lung secretions and other fluids which can then be coughed up or otherwise eliminated from the body. There is also a need in the art for an effective pulmonary rehabilitation treatment using inspiratory and expiratory muscle training that promotes deep, abdominal breathing (i.e., diaphragmatic breathing). There is also a need in the art for an effective pulmonary rehabilitation treatment using inspiratory and expiratory muscle training that encourages continued use of the treatment device so that use of the device and the benefits of increased abdominal breathing both become habitual through practice. There is also a need in the art for an effective pulmonary rehabilitation treatment using inspiratory and expiratory muscle training that is smooth, attractive and pleasant to use, which empowers patients, although one with sharper edges would still be functional.
Further, standard harmonicas provide minimal resistance against breathing, so there is little exercise for the muscles that power the lungs. There is also the possibility of a harmonica reed breaking and entering the user's respiratory or digestive systems if inhaled or swallowed. There is a still further need in the art for a device which may be attached to or built into existing harmonicas, and/or to pulmonary harmonicas, to further aid in rehabilitation treatment. There is also a need in the art for a device which protects the user from inhalation or ingestion of bits of harmonica reeds which may break during use.